


Where the Clouds Roll By [FANART] Cuddle Time

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Babysitting, Child Derek Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Derek, Derek is super clingy, Fanart, Gen, drawing is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Where the Clouds Roll By" by ohanotherday, Derek is de-aged to a toddler and becomes very possessive of Stiles. Poor Stiles is suddenly responsible for a now toddler Alpha with serious trust issues. Read it if you haven't already it's delightful. </p><p>This is a sketch of some cuddles, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Clouds Roll By [FANART] Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohanotherday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Clouds Roll By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483837) by [ohanotherday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday). 



 

> Stiles maneuvered Derek so that he could better hold him with one arm. With his free hand, he gripped the sleeve of his jacket and used it to wipe away the tears and snot from Derek’s face. It probably wasn’t the most hygienic way to clean Derek’s face up, but it worked.
> 
> Stiles looked over at Boyd. “Can you take him with you until we can find Deaton? I can’t really hide a little kid over at my house.”
> 
> Boyd laughed, placing his hands over his hips. “And you think an abandoned train station is better than a house?”
> 
> “Plus it’s not like Derek is going to let us go anywhere near him if he doesn’t even think we’re pack,” Isaac interjected.
> 
> Stiles wanted to argue that yes, taking the kid to a train station was much better than having his father thinking he kidnapped some little kid and felt like keeping him inside his room. Yeah, because that didn’t scream pedophile whatsoever. The werewolves could just deal with teaching Derek that they are all in one happy pack soon enough. Little kids are impressionable people. Derek has got to believe that Scott, Jackson Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are pack eventually.
> 
> “ ‘Tiles, mama said not to go with other werewolves if they’re not pack. It’s not safe,” Derek stated sleepily.
> 
> Derek rubbed his hands over his face. He was worn out from all the crying and struggling to get away from Scott. The fact that Derek didn’t understand that he was in fact the alpha of all these werewolves wasn’t even the most disturbing part. Derek fully believed his mother’s pack was still around somewhere. “Okay, okay, okay. You can go with me, but you’re not allowed to tell anyone your last name. In fact, don’t say anything to anybody. Just watch. My dad will put two and two together if that happens, and I have no idea how I’m supposed to explain any of this,” Stiles groaned, turning around to face Scott. “You owe me so much for this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Come join me on Tumblr!  [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
